0b0tfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti Kike Alliance
The Anti Kike Alliance is a clan created by PrinceOfLoafTown, 2sn0w, Java2107, EverGreenOut. We specialize in titty fucking '''every '''no good chink/nigur/faggot/jew ''(kek i can say niggur on here'') that enters this server. We grief a lot of shit and have made a lot of hoes mad. If you happen to piss us off then we all will haul our asses over to your base and fuck your shit up. Disbanded on 8/14/19 (Many old AKA members joined Blight) DISCORD Here is a link to our discord so you can join, try to find compromising info on us, realize you can't, and leave two minutes later MEMBERS * PrinceOfLoafTown (retired) * 2sn0w * Java2107 *'EverGreenOut (retired)' *'how2die (left)' *'drachenfreund503' *'Botiszm' *'TheSulphixah' *'Trapppie' *'3picness101' If you are not on this list you better hope your sweet little ass that you don't piss us off ALLIES *[https://0b0t.fandom.com/wiki/Trition_Clan Trition Clan] *'The 4th Kike' *'Singularity' ENEMIES *'Everyone else' BASES chronological order # APOLLO 2 'pictured This is the OG base. It all started when I (Prince) was teleported 29m blocks out. I saw this as a golden opportunity and began the 20k trip to wb. Once I got there I began building Apollo 2, a sequel to Apollo 1, an earlier project that was griefed. It turns out that ever, snow, and java were also on a trip to wb and eventually got there. I learned this when I was tped to ever and saw they were right next to my base. I took a chance and let them in and we began work. we hired slaves such as Navstor and Botiszm and generally abused them and shit. Eventually nav got pissed and tped his friend to give him tnt to grief the base. We then traveled along wb to make Apollo 2. 2. '''APOLLO 3 ' This is the second AKA base in it's early stages. It was a new version of Apollo 2 and was coming along nicely until a faggot, namely Navstor got to it. Apparently Evergreen had let nav tp to the base and nav tped many people to grief it 3. '''PIRATE N*GGERS This was the base we stayed in for the least time out of all of them. The idea was for it to be a massive fleet of ships but that idea came to pass when some retard tped Oodark to the base who griefed it. 4. APOLLO 4 (it isnt actually called apollo 4 but no one can remember the name) This is the base that lasted the 2nd longest. This is also the only base that Prince did not construct. It was pretty small with not a lot going on because during this era everyone was a little burnt out because of all the bases being griefed so we just chilled for most of the time at the base. It got griefed because a retard named ever tped navstor to it. This resulted in ever being kicked from the clan for the whole of our underwater base. 4. AQUATIC DICK-BREATHING N*IGGERS This base was by far, the hardest one to make. It is retarded how long it takes to drain a dome. It did look cool as hell though. We all AFKed in the dome because it looked so nice. It was griefed by Axialus, an AKA member. He has since quit. 5. GREEDY N*GGERS FROM OUTER SPACE This was our best base. I wont explain as much as you can gleam most info from the video but needless to say, everyone really liked this base. It has been belly-raped and it is a shame. 6. CONCORDIA This base was planned by Prince and Ever to be the biggest base in 0b history. They had many great ideas that will now never happen. A little was completed but it isn't very impressive. Prince and Ever got bored of the server and wanted to quit, so that's what they did. I'm sorry that we are leaving you guys but it just isn't fun anymore. AKA on top. -Prince THE GRIEFING OF CONCORDIA After PrinceOfEdenSky(now PrinceOfLoafTown) and others quit, only a few people stayed at the base, till Prince made a post on r/0b0t with a screen of Concordia with their coords being shown by accident. probayy made a comment and after that, the post got deleted. But soon they would realize that the image saved onto the #reddit channel in the 0b0t discord. Some people wanted to grief it but eventually probayy and Prince (later Area51IsAMyth would join) self-griefed the base. Category:Group Page